


Brains, trains, and automobiles

by EponineTheStrange (gallifreyandglowclouds)



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallifreyandglowclouds/pseuds/EponineTheStrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Matt calls Karen after he sees her 'Zombea'l' ad</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brains, trains, and automobiles

_  
_Her phone rings sometime after the Nerdist thing goes up on Youtube, and Karen doesn’t need to guess who it is.

“Evening, stupidface.” 

“You know, Kaz, If you keep on threatening zombies on me, I’m never going to visit you in Los Angeles.” 

She rolls her eyes. “Oh, sod off. There are no zombies here. Or maybe there are. Maybe we’re all zombies and we’re just super good at hiding it. How ‘bout them apples, Smithers?” 

“Uh-oh.” 

“Except I do really, really want you to come visit me. I’ll slay all the zombies, I swear.” 

He laughs. “I’m coming down this summer while I’m filming in the US. You will have lots of time to gaze upon my wonderful face.” 

“Good.” She says, and then there’s a pause she doesn’t know how to fill. “You know it’s been almost a year since filming and stuff?” 

“Can you believe it?” 

“I just want to go back to Spain.” 

“Do you want Spain, or the things that happened in Spain?” 

She chuckles a bit under her breath. “Both, I suppose.” 

“I’m pretty sure LA’s got some nice private beaches where we can snog all we want after a bit too much to drink, Kaz.” 

“Yeesh. Buy me dinner first, Matt.” 

“I will, though. And I’ll pay.” 

“So, it’ll be a proper date then?” That thought makes her happy deep inside. 

“Yes, and then I can find some perfect place to kiss you under the moonlight or whatever you do in Los Angeles.” 

She decides that, hey, she can tease him a little because he’s offering to take her out and be all gentlemanly and stuff. “I was thinking of things other than kissing, but hey, whatever works.” 

“I have no appropriate response to that.” 

“That was the point. Now go to sleep, stupid, it’s eleven o’clock and you’re probably filming tomorrow.” 

He sighs. “Yeah, I suppose it’s time to be a responsible adult. I love you, Kaz.” 

“I love you too, Matt.” 

“No, but like I love you like I want to fly to LA right now and just lie beside you and hang out with you because it’s been so fucking long and I want my moonface ginger back.” 

“I’m yours if you’ll have me, Matt.” 

“Oh, that’ll happen over and over again.” 

She rolls her eyes. “Thanks for going from romantic to pervy in no time flat. ‘Night, Matt.” 

“‘Night, Kaz.” 

She hangs up, and seriously considers buying a calendar to cross the days off, or plane ticket to go see him. Or both. 


End file.
